Many computer systems have been proposed for entering data of a variety of types for a variety of purposes. Many of the systems rely upon relatively standardized yes/no entries but produce relatively non-informative reports. For instance, in FIG. 1 a prior art system is shown. Particularly when relatively detailed data is being taken and reported, the relatively simplified reporting system in FIG. 1 is wholly inadequate. Among the deficiencies in this type of data record is the fact that the recorder must expend a certain amount of effort to scan the yes/no columns for categories for marks and then correlate those to his findings. The recorders typically object to these seemly trivial efforts which are required to enter data on the form and it becomes clumsy and difficult to navigate when large numbers of entries must be organized and presented in such a fashion.
Accordingly, considerable effort has been directed to the development of improved systems for recording data especially in environments where considerable amounts of detailed data about a wide variety of subjects must be recorded and where the data must be recorded in some detail. One such instance is in medical emergency rooms where doctors are required to record data very quickly in order to provide a record for use by the hospital staff and to record their findings, proposed treatment, and the like with a minimum of effort. Similar situations exist in a number of other areas, but the requirements are particularly acute in hospital emergency room situations.
Previously, manual data entry systems have been used along with relatively simplistic forms such as shown in FIG. 1 on computers.
These systems have not been adequate to meet the requirements for detailed data recording.
Accordingly, an improved method has been sought which permits reporting of detailed amounts of data by yes/no entries by a physician or other recorder of information very efficiently.